King Mode
King Mode is a mini-game type mode in a Free For All setting, which the last standing soldier become King/Queen and then decide which mini-games others will have to play for his/her entertainment. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Russia' *'CF Brazil' *'CF West' *'CF Japan' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Español' *'CF Indonesia' Details Basics= The round start with a quick battle royal in the large arena, which the survivor (or in case of timer running out; the one that dealt the most damages) will be crowned as the King / Queen for the next three mini-games. The King may select a mini-game from a selection of three random cards and then everyone will have to compete against each others and as well against the King himself in some cases, in order to gain points. Once the three mini-games are finished, it goes back into the battle royal, in order to choose the new king for the next series of mini-games. This process will repeat itself until at least one soldier reached 5000 points. |-| Objective= The main objective is to collect as many points as possible, in an attempt to reach the 5000 points goal to possibly win. Playing the various mini-game as soldiers and/or kings will grant them many points for completing various objective, such as surviving, etc. If one or more soldiers reached the goal, they will be watching the battle royal and will only participate once one remains or the timer runs out. Then, the remaining soldiers fight. If the winner of that battle do not meet the goal, he will further extend the game as he'll be the king for the next three mini-games. Otherwise, if he has the necessary points to win, the game ends with him celebrating his coronation! |-| Maps= :Golden Throne: A medium-sized arena located within the courtyard of an ancient temple. Soldiers will compete against each others in order to entertain their King... or annoy him by surviving! Games There are vast numbers of different and/or somewhat similar type of mini-games that can be chosen. All of which have specific rules and various results. These are all of the mini-games available: Page 1= |-| Page 2= |-| Page 3= |-| Page 4= |-| Page 5= |-| Page 6= Trivia *King Mode references King Game, a kind of game similar to Truth or Dare. *One interesting fact about this mode is that normal players can topple hackers easily even if they lose the royal battle most of the time. As long as players are good with the mini games and the cards are in their favor (i.e no shooting competitive), they actually stand a chance to reach 5000 points before the hacker does. However, the royal battle is still a problem since hackers usually make themselves invincible to any damage. *In the Defuse mini game, King must manually bring out Remote C4 by pressing F, just like Demolition's skill. This may catch newbie players by surprise since the C4 is often located at button 5 instead. *Just like with Sheep Mode, King Mode has no Vote Kick option in CF Vietnam, giving players more freedom to play without feared of unfair kick, but also doubles as hacker's heaven as they can freely hack to gain advantage and nobody can kick them out. *One of a more underhanded tactics to win Battle Royale with players more than 5000 points is hiding behind them and taking potshot against other opponents. Since that player cannot move nor be harmed in any way, they inevitably aid other players near them. *In CF Vietnam, King Mode is renamed 'King Of Game' mode (Vua trò chơi). This is likely a reference to the ever-popular manga Yugioh, which is known in Vietnam as "Vua trò chơi". *In CF West, King Mode still hasn't been removed even though it's nearly been 8 months since they released it. This is probably because King Mode is quite popular in CF West compared to the other modes. **Similar to CFNA, King Mode still hasn't been removed in CF VN, even after the Coin Mode and Big Head Mode have arrived to CF VN. *Just like the Sheep Mode, this mode is only available in CF Philippines for 1 month before being removed. Media Gallery= |-| Videos= Category:CrossFire Category:Game Modes Category:King Mode